1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to display devices and more particularly to a display sleeve for supporting and displaying a pair of articles in a hanging condition on a fixture to maximize viewability and present decorative and informational indicia in a manner heretofore unattainable.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various techniques have been used to present paired articles like gloves and socks such as tacking these articles onto a collar band, the band being equipped with a hook or recess to engage a peg or slot on a fixture. Gloves, for example, are traditionally swift-tacked onto a collar band by simply extending a thread through the glove and band. While this technique is suitable for non-leather gloves, it is not appropriate for leather gloves since it results in a hole in the leather where the tack was inserted.
Various boxes have been used for supporting and displaying paired articles; however, this many times results in the customer not being able to feel the material of the articles and leaving the packages open and consequently damaged to some degree. In many instances, it is preferable to hang the gloves in a substantially exposed condition so that the customer may closely examine and feel the product first hand without affecting its packaging to any extent.
Because of various problems associated with displaying paired articles and particularly, the problems associated with supporting and displaying paired leather gloves, there is an ongoing need to develop more sophisticated and efficient display accessories for such articles in an attractive and convenient manner. It is too this ongoing and critical need that the present invention is directed.